


Grimm love

by Scarlatina



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlatina/pseuds/Scarlatina
Summary: El amor viene en todas las formas que puedas imaginar, incluso las violentas criaturas pueden sentir amor.Ruby Rose y Weiss Schnee, abandonaron cualquier atisbo de humanidad, carentes de cualquier sentimiento que no sea el amor que siente la una por la otra.Bajo las órdenes de Salem, el dúo de antiguas cazadoras destruirá todo a su paso, con el objetivo de recuperar la reliquia que aún duerme en Beacon.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Grimm love

El humo de los edificios en llamas, el sonido de los gritos, el aroma de la carne al quemarse.

Todo era simplemente… perfecto.

Destruir un pueblo apartado de las grandes ciudades era cosa de niños, pero órdenes son órdenes. Mis pies se balanceaban hacia adelante y atrás, mientras disfrutaba de la vista sentada al borde de un tejado.

Las bestias grimm estaban terminando el trabajo de dar caza a las pobres almas desesperadas.

“No era necesario mi presencia”.

Susurré a mi persona, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera algún cazador por la zona, así podría haber luchado un poco. La suerte no estaba de mi lado.

“¡Tu, monstruo!”

Escuché tras de mí, volteé para ver quien era el desgraciado que se atrevería a enfrentarme, pero me llevé otra desilusión.

No era más que un niño.

Su cara sucia y ropa rasgada me molestaba, el como temblaba a pesar de querer hacerme frente… me molestaba, su voz llena de odio, rencor y miedo… me molestaba.

Todo de él… me molestaba.

“Vete de aquí niño, morirás si te quedas” dije mientras volvía a mirar el caos frente a mí.

“¡Tu!… mamá… papá… mis amigos… a todos…”

Un gruñido lleno de molestia escapó de mi ser al escucharlo llorar, su voz se rompía con cada palabra que mencionaba.

Volví a mirarlo.

Era imagen realmente patética, ni siquiera me tomaría la molestia de matarlo, la idea de que los grimm despedazaran su cuerpo me parecía más atractiva.

“Lo diré una vez más… largo de aquí”.

El chico estaba lleno de dudas y miedos, al parecer era consciente de su destino. El sabía que no tendría un mañana.

De su cintura sacó una pequeña daga la cual empuñó con ambas manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo y parecía que en cualquier momento caería por su propio peso.

“Yo… yo… yo…”

“¡Sólo hazlo! No eres más que un mocoso de mierda… si quieres morir ahora sólo acércate” lo interrumpí, su tartamudeo era desesperante… le arrancaría la garganta con mis manos con tal de no volverlo a escuchar.

Cuando pensé que por fin podría desaparecer a esa escoria, pasó todo lo contrario. El chico terminó callendo por su propio peso, llorando de rodillas mientras se orinaba en los pantalones.

Simplemente… patético. 

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé lento, muy lento, dejando que cada paso que daba fuera el sonido avisor de su muerte, su cuenta regresiva.

Tomé a Crescent Rose de mi cintura y puse el cañón del arma en su cabeza.

“¡Cierra la puta boca!”

Y entonces jalé del gatillo.

La bala cruzó por completo el cráneo del niño, callando así por fin sus molestos llantos. El cadáver cayó a mis pies con la cabeza destruida, la sangre salpicó un poco mi rostro y mi ropa, como una variedad de secciones de aquel tejado.

Entonces por fin pude suspirar, mi trabajo había terminado.

Una sonrisa se pintó en mis labios al saber que ahora sólo debía volver, y así poder compartir mi tiempo con la mujer que amo. Mi única razón por la cual me levanto cada mañana, la única razón que tengo para matarlos a todos con el fin de sólo ver su sonrisa.

Levanté la vista sólo para ver lo único que nos unía en este momento, la luna sobre mí.

“Pronto estaremos juntas otra vez… Weiss”


End file.
